Dangerous Minds
by friendslover99
Summary: 17-year-old Ramona has a close relationship with her childhood friend Rocky. However, when Rocky's brother Sam gets beat up by a school bully. Her and her friends decide to pull a vengeful prank on him. What happens when an incident changes them forever. Suckish summary. Rocky/OC
1. Chapter 1

I collect my curly brown hair and put it in a ponytail and continued to sketch the rose I drew in my notebook. I usually draw in lunch when I'm bored. "Hi, Ramona" Rocky said as he walked towards me. Rocky and I were childhood friends since we were in 1st grade. He can be annoying at times, but he's still one of my closest friends. I'm also friends with his little brother Sam. "Hey", I replied. He sat next to me. "What are you drawing?", Rocky asked. I showed him my half finished sketch of a rose. "That actually looks good" Rocky said.

"Thanks", I finished sketching it, "I'm not finished. Hey, maybe I can draw a picture of you"

"Ok"

"Awesome" I flipped to an empty page in my notebook and began to sketch Rocky, "Don't move".

"Do you have any plans tonight?"

"Why?"

" Does it have to be why?"

"Yes, because there can be two different meanings behind 'do you have plans tonight?' "

"You seriously created two different meanings?"

"I didn't create, I know them and don't move"

"Ok, well, what are Ramona Morton's two meanings behind 'do you have plans tonight?' "

"Well, there's the first one that means just hanging out as friends, and the second one meaning you just want to fuck. So which one are you asking me?"

"Ok. Just checking", I laughed," I can't because I'm watching my sisters and brother while my mom's taking a night shift".

I turned to the corner of my eye and saw Marty and Clyde watching. They are me and Rocky's other friends. "Hi, Marty, hi Clyde" I said, letting them know I can see them. They waved back at me.

"Finished", I said.

"Let me see"

"Don't say anything bad about it",I held up a sketch of Rocky as he looked when he was sitting straight across from me. "Nice" he smiled, "Since you're busy tonight, how about Saturday?"

"Sure"

I walked with Rocky to pick Sam up from school, but when we got there, we saw Rocky and Sam's mom with Sam. "Mom, what happened?" Rocky asked Mrs. Merris. "Some boy beat up Sam during lunch" Mrs. Merris said. Sam had a bruise that formed around the side of his right eye. "Do you know who was it?" asked Rocky.

"Some kid named George Tooney"

"Oh god" Rocky commented. We both knew who George Tooney was. When I was in 1st grade, me and George were good friends until I met Rocky, and things turned ugly. George was jealous and started harassing me and taunting me until he was ordered by the principal to never bother me again. I never thought he would bully someone else, not even if it's Sam. I could literally hear my heart pound in anger. Sam was actually a nice kid, it just angers me that someone like George would do this to him.

* * *

When I walked in to my house, the first thing I heard was my parents fighting-as usual. My parents relationship isn't really the best. My dad's a therapist and my mom, who's a nurse, is pissed with him because she feels like he hasn't been doing much taking care of us. I love my parents, but it just gets under my skin hearing them fight, even in front of my younger siblings. "What you need to do is start giving a shit about your damn kids!" my mom yelled at my dad. "No, what YOU need to do", my dad snapped back, "is to start cutting me some slack for once! You know how long I've been working this fucking job!"

I saw my three-year-old sister Zoie sit there, watching my screaming parents. "Come on, Zoie" I picked her up and walked upstairs. I'm not going to have her listen to this. I love Zoie to death. It's clearly obvious since she's only three and she's the youngest, her cute silliness and sweetness always makes my day. "Hey, sis". my ten-year-old brother Kyle said as he walked up to me.

"Hey" I replied.

"They would not stop yelling at each other"

"I know" I sadly said, "How was school"

"It was good"

"That's awesome. Where's Jude and Autumn?" I asked about my eight year old brother and five-year-old sister.

"In Jude's room"

A loud sound of the door slamming was heard and I heard my mom throw a pan at the door. I looked at Jude and Autumn, who stood at the doorway of Jude's room with terrified looks on their faces. "Kids, come down here" my mom called. We all went downstairs and stood in front of my mom, who was still in her scrubs. "Your father and I haven't been getting along lately", she explained, "We've been having disagreements". That's statement is getting old. I hate when my mom treats me like I'm a child and says that her and my dad have "disagreements". Screaming at someone at the top of your lungs sounds more than a disagreement.

"Where's Dad?" Jude asked.

"Dad is going to stay at Uncle Tommy's house for a while" she said, "Anyway, I have to work a night shift which means that Ramona's in charge for the evening"

"I don't even need a babysitter, I'm 10" Kyle commented.

"Sorry, but tonight, I'm leaving Ramona in charge"

My mom looked me in the eye and said, "I trust you". "I know" I nodded. She hugged me. "You're such a big help" she said.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, I went with Rocky, Clyde, and Marty to the pizzeria after school. We walked out of the pizzeria eating our slices of pizza. "Hey, you know that fat kid George, who they keep from graduating middle school?" Rocky asked them.

"Yeah. I hate that guy" said Marty"

"He beat up Sam"

"No"

"Hey, you know when we were at Rollins, that crazy kid chased me across the field with a bat" Clyde chimed in.

"Finally an explanation", Marty ruffled Clyde's hair.

"Anyway, he's a real pig" said Clyde.

"I say we smoke that ham"

"Really? Like some ham sandwiches?", Rocky laughed.

"Pork chop-ify him. Spam-icize him" Clyde added.

"Link sausage-cize him", Rocky added. I chuckled. Joking about him seems to make me feel better

"Squeal, piggy, squeal!", Marty playfully yelled.

"No, screw that guy" Clyde mumbled sharply.

"You'd really like to do that, wouldn't you Clyde?" Marty jested.

"You're projecting, Marty" Rocky said.

"Projecting?"

I explained,"That's when you say something else...You say that they want to do, when you're the one who wants to do it".

"No,no,no. That's good. That's good. Excuse me, honor student" replied Marty. He held a fist in his pocket. "Hold up, Rocky. I got something for you. Just a little..", he pulled his fist out and punched Rocky in the arm. "Oh, you son of a bitch!" Rocky held his arm. "I was projecting" Marty said smugly. Marty can be a dick, but it's Marty. "You asshole!" he moved his arm around. Me and Rocky continued to walk home while Clyde and Marty went to a different direction.

"Does it still hurt?"

"I'm fine" he said, "What's going on with you?"

"The usual. Dad walked out of the house the second time and I'm again helping my mom with my siblings"

"I'm sorry, 'Mona. That's got to suck"

"It's fine", I shrugged it off, "Someday, if my mom finds someone else, or if not, I think I'm just going to move away somewhere. Somewhere where I can live free from the bullshit that I have in my life right now and think of the type of person I'm going to be"

"Do you know what you want to be?"

"I was thinking of being a poet or an artist"

"I know what would cheer you up"

"What?"

He squats in front of me. "Oh my god" I laughed. He used to give me piggy back rides when we were kids. "Come on" he said. I hopped on his back and he continued to walk. "Just like when we were kids" I said. "Yep" said Rocky.

* * *

Later that night, we rode in Marty's mother's pickup truck and parked in front of the waterfall. We continued to walk about our revenge prank on George. "So what do you say?", Rocky asked Marty.

"It's a totally wild plan" Marty replied, "You didn't ask Mary Sue over there yet"

"You know Ramona's in" said Rocky, knowing about the past drama I had with George.

"But are you sure?"

"You in, Ramona?"

This is mean and wrong, but as much as I hate George for not only what he did to me, but to Sam, I said why the hell not. "I'm in" I said, "and I'm not a Mary Sue".

"It's the only plan my brother would agree to" said Rocky.

"He's a little fucking Gandhi, isn't he? Like a fucking white Martin Luther King"

"All we need is a boat" Rocky said as he smoked his joint.

"Hey, my neighbor has a boat in her backyard that she never uses" Clyde said.

"Does that mean you're in" Rocky asked.

"Do you actually think he'll fall for it?"

"Oh, please. George'll get a hard-on just thinking about it" Marty said, "Rocky will throw on some of that "sweet boy" charm of his. Kid's desperate. Stupid. It's human nature"

"All I know is that I'm getting a hard-on thinking about it", added Rocky, "Your mom doesn't need the car, does she?"

"The only things my mom needs on Saturdays is Valium".

"What do you think Clyde?" Rocky asked Clyde, "Do you want to give Georgie-Porgie a little taste of his own medicine? Be some clean fun, don't you think?"

"Yeah, he deserves it, doesn't he?" Clyde agreed.

"If there's one thing that can't be argued is that the fat freak gets what he has coming to him" said Marty.

Rocky passed the joint to Marty who passed it to Clyde. As much as I get made fun of for being a Mary Sue, I admit that's kind of who I am. It's not that I'm a good Christian girl or whatever, I just find smoking gross. "Dude, what'd I tell you?" Marty handed Clyde the joint.

"You don't smoke herb" Marty said, knowing that Clyde also doesn't smoke.

"Yeah, so get it outta my face" he snapped.

"Faggot" Marty mumbled while smoking the joint. Fucking seriously, Marty?

Me and Rocky glared at him. Clyde constantly gets made fun of for having two gay dads. I don't even think there's anything wrong with being raised by two men who are in love. Marty looks over to Clyde, "Clyde-o. I'm just fucking with you. You're not a faggot, ok? Fist bump?"

Clyde hesitated and have Marty a fist bump. Afterwards, we got out of the car and watched the waterfall. I hope this plan goes as (it's) planned.


	3. Chapter 3

When we were at Sam and Rocky's house, we sat in his room, watching Rocky who was about to call George. "Hey, George" Rocky said to George, "This is Rocky Merric, Sam's older brother. Yeah, I got your name off of the call list, is that ok? Ok, what I want to call you about was is that I'm inviting you to a party for Sam. I know you two have been having some trouble lately, but you know what? he's always talking about how cool you are and it would mean a lot to him if you would come..". He continued to walk around the room with a basketball in his hand.

"..It's on Saturday at noon. We can pick you up if you'd like..We're going boating. We're going on a boating trip. You like boating?.. Awesome. The only thing I can ask you to do is not to tell too many people because we didn't invite many people and everyone knows everyone in this town. If you tell your parents, parents will tell other parents, those parents will tell their kids and everyone would be sitting at home crying, we wouldn't want that, do we?.. Yeah, so do you want me to pick you at noon?..Awesome so I'll see you at noon, George..Awesome, have a great day. Bye".

Rocky hangs up the phone. "What did he say?" Sam asked. "He said he would love to go" replied Rocky. "Oh, I love to go" Marty mocked George and jokingly made sexual jestures. He jumped up out of the couch. grabbed Sam, and starts tickling him on his bed. "Say uncle" said Marty.

"Uncle" Sam laughed.

"Uncle what?"

"Uncle Martini!"

Me and Clyde playfully hit pillows at Marty.

* * *

After I got put on bug spray, I put on my black converse. and went downstairs. I told my mom I was going to go out boat riding with some friends. Before I left, I said goodbye to my mom who was on the couch watching TV. My little sister Zoie was sitting at the table eating Spaghetti-O's. "Bye, Zoe" I kissed her forehead and she waved goodbye at me. I walked outside to the car and we finally drove off. First, we picked up Sam and his girlfriend Millie. I was fond with Millie because I used to tutor her when she was in 5th grade. We both said hi to each other before she got in the car.

Finally, we stopped by George's house. He waved to us from his bedroom balcony. "Is that George Tooney?" Millie asked. "Yeah, he's coming to the river with us" said Sam. "Sammy, don't you tell your girlfriend nothing?" Marty asked. "What's he talking about, Sam?" asked Millie. "You should've told her, Sam" Clyde said, disappointingly. I was as disappointed as Clyde that Sam brought Millie to this trip and didn't even tell her what we were doing. "I don't know how are we going to deal with him before the prank" I said to Rocky.

"It's fine. Just don't talk to him", Rocky told me, "If he does, just play it cool and pretend to be nice to him".

"Hey, Ramona, we don't have anymore room so you're going to have to sit in the back or on Rocky's lap", Marty told me.

I chose Rocky's lap. I was expecting Marty to make a smartass sexual comment, but surprisingly, he didn't. When George walked towards the car, he stopped and looked at me awkwardly until he quickly turned away and went in the car. Yep, this is going to be an interesting trip(sarcasm).

During the car ride, I heard Millie ask, "What are you doing?". "Making a documentary" George replied. I feel sorry for Millie that she's still left confused as to what's going on and she has to deal with him annoying her. When Sam finally opens his "birthday present", it was two water guns. If he's being this nice, then why did he beat up Sam? Maybe he felt bad about it, I guess.

We stopped by at this convenience store. Me, Marty, and Rocky walked in and Marty rang the bell at the counter. "Yo, kidlings", Marty's brother Kile walks up to us with his scumbag friend Jasper. I knew how Marty felt about Kile, but I honestly find Kile more of an ass than Marty. "What are you guys doing here?", Marty asked. "Eating mini beef tacos. Finest mini beef tacos in the world here", Kile replied. He looked over to the pickup truck. "What, did you steal Mom's car again?", asked Kile.

"Why do you care?" asked Marty. Marty always tried to keep his tough persona in front of Kile, even though Kile is the oldest.

"Who gives a fuck? Who's the minors?", Kile asked while playing with a yo-yo, deciding not to bounce off of Marty's question.

"It's just my brother and some of his friends", Rocky replied.

"What's with the paddles?", Jasper asked. I looked at Marty and Rocky. I got a little more irritated. I didn't feel like dealing with these two.

"We're going cow spanking", I spoke up. It was the lamest answer, but I hoped it's enough to shut them up.

"Cow spanking, what's that?" Jasper laughed. I looked at Marty again.

"Cow tipping, but we spank", Marty said in a serious tone, "Come on, let's get the smokes and get out of here". "Camels", I heard Kile come closer to us. Jasper came close to us and said, "While you go cow spanking, Kile and I are going pussy hunting". I cringed in 's such a fucking creep. "Good for you, Jasper", Marty said sarcastically. "Hey, don't get sassy with my boy", Kile hit Marty's head with a yo-yo. All three of us turned to them. "Ever been pussy hunting?", Jasper asked Marty, "No, I don't think so. You know how I knew? Because you gotta have some bait to catch one". He grabbed the water wiggler from Kile and used if as if it were a dick. "That's great. Grow up Jasper. Let's go" Rocky said.

When Marty brought his cigarettes and we left the convenience store, we got in the car and I saw from the corner of my eye, Jasper was running somewhere. Marty began to back up until we hit something. Me, Marty, George, and Rocky got out of the car to find Jasper lying on the ground, screaming in pain. The screaming turned to laughter. "Jesus, Jasper. Why do you have to act so retarded!?", I yelled angrily before getting in the car. "Have fun cow spanking, boys!" he called as Kile joined him to walk towards their car.


	4. Chapter 4

We parked in front of a barn that was in front of the woods, grabbed the paddles, and walked through the woods. Marty laughed to himself, "Hey, you guys hear about the time me, Ramona, and Rocky were kicking out here?". Oh no. Both me and Rocky smirked, knowing where this was going. "We got some poison oak on our hands" he said. "This is a disgusting story" Rocky smiled. "Anyway, we were out here and we got some poison oak on hands" Marty continued, "with all of the beers we were drinking, well, naturally, we had to take a piss. Now, I don't know if you're hip, Millie, but when a guy pisses, he has to hold the pisser in his hands. Like so-". Marty held his dick as if he were peeing to demonstrate. "Marty, I think she gets the idea", I cut him off. "Thanks Marty" Millie said in a flat tone. "Now, wait. I'm not finished yet", said Marty, "Next morning, when we woke up, we both had chapped, rashy nuts". I laughed, thinking back to cringy memories of me visiting Rocky and helping take care of him when he had poison oak on his balls. I remembered him going to the bathroom routinely to put cream on them.

As we continued to walk, I heard Millie yell, "Ouch, ouch! I just got stung by something". I rushed over to her in concern. "Are you ok?", I removed her hand from her neck. I saw nothing. "I'm fine. You guys just go ahead", Millie said. I reluctantly walked away. I always had my big-sister instincts when it came to Sam and Millie. I continued to walk with Rocky, Clyde, and Marty. "Seems like George is having a good time" Clyde said.

"What are you trying to say Clyde?" Marty asked, "Fat freak's going to get what he's got coming"

Once we got to the river, Clyde turned the boat over and asked Rocky to untie the boat. I stood and watched Rocky untie the boat while George was smoking with Marty. "Come on, Rocky, he's not such a bad guy" said Sam. "He's acting like a nice guy, Sam" Rocky replied, "In reality, he's not".

I looked over to George smoking with Marty. I knew kids in middle school who smoked and I didn't think of George to be one of them. I bet he's just doing it to seem cool around Marty. "The only reason he's being nice to us is because he sees this as an opportunity to get something," Rocky explained.

"To get friends", Sam argued, "Everybody wants that"

"What if you were his friend, Sam? He would still be going to beating everybody else, and that's if you were his friend"

"I don't care what you say, I don't want to do it. Millie thinks it's a bad idea too"

"Millie thinks what's a bad idea?" George chimed in.

"Nothing", replied Sam.

George offered to cut the knot with a pocket knife he pulled out of his pocket, but we told them we don't need it.

"Hey, Ramona" George said to me, "I like your shirt. It's an awesome band". He was talking about my black Nirvana tank. "Thanks", I replied, but I was a little perplexed. George complimenting me? That's weird.

Then, we were on the boat and rowing down the river. It was such a great day to go out to the river. As we were rowing, George held out his video camera and starts to rap, "Sam is loving it, don't you lie, Rocky is a pimp, Clyde is a fag. Yeah, you love it, don't you?". "He spit all over lens", Rocky laughed. "Shut up, Rocky, this is going to get me on MTV", George replied. He really seems to be enjoying himself around us, or is he faking it? "You need go-go dancers", I heard Rocky say. George turned the camera to himself, "Send donations to George Tooney, Oregon. Love one".

"It's such a nice day out here" I said. "Smells like cherry blossom", George said. "How do you know what cherry blossom smells like, George?", Millie asked. As the conversation turned boring, Marty decided to interrupt it by pulling out a pack of beer. I was willingly able to accept beer this time despite only having one sip of wine. I've been taught to set a good example for my younger siblings, but I felt like just having this moment to let myself go.

"You drinking, Sammy?" Marty handed Sam a can of beer. I could quickly feel my big sister instincts and was expecting him to say no. "Yeah, sure" Sam replied, looking at me and Rocky. Me and Rocky willingly accepted. "Hey, Sammy, if you're feeling like a party animal, want to smoke a birthday doobie?", Marty asked.

"He doesn't smoke weed, Marty", I spoke up.

"There's younger people on this trip", Clyde added.

"Alright, fuckface. Calm down" said Marty.

"I've been stoned before" George said. Then, he described this weird hallucination he had. "Have you been stoned, Millie?", George put the camera in Millie's face. "Would you please get that out of my face?", Millie asked him, looking directly at the camera. George continued to point it at her face. "She said get it out of her face" I said in a harsh tone.

"What are you going to do about it?" George looked at me coldly. Before I could say anything, Marty interrupted. "Ramona, are you done with that beer?", he asked. "Yeah", I handed him the half empty can of beer. I wasn't in the mood of getting drunk. Me and George continued to glare at each other for a second. I guess he is faking then.

We were silent for a minute. "Sure is a beautiful river", George said, breaking the silence. "Guys, look!" Clyde pointed to the river. I was expecting him to point to a heron gliding across. "What?", we all asked. "I thought I saw a snake", he said, disappointedly. Then, George's endless talking continued as he talked about how he stopped a robbery by using a wresting move. I glanced at Rocky who also pretended to be interested.

I find it funny that sometimes me and Rocky find the same thing in common. I know he's my friend, but the way he treats me is making me more attracted to him. This is probably one of those stupid crushes that I will eventually get over.

* * *

We finally stopped on the side of the river bank. After I took an awkward nature-style trip to the bathroom(learned from camping with my family), I put on the hand sanitizer that was in my bag and I walked to where Rocky was standing. "You want to call it off, too?", Rocky asked me.

"If threatening you behind everyone else's back counts, then maybe"

"What?"

"First, George compliments me on my shirt, then, he threatens me when I told him to stop messing with Millie"

"Seriously?"

"Yes. It turns out you were right about him pretending to be cool"

"What a fuckass"

"Why are you always this nice to me?", I asked him.

"What do you mean?" Rocky asked.

"Ever since we were kids, you were always so sweet to me and you're never like that towards Clyde and Marty. Why is that?"

Rocky hesitated. "Well, three things", he said, "1) You were nice to me first. 2) I couldn't stand seeing the way George treats you. and 3) I kind of like you"

"There are 2 different versions of 'like'. There's 1) which mean I like you as a friend and there's 2) which is I'm in love with you"

"I mean the second one", he replied. I felt my heart pounding. I couldn't believe he felt the same way. "Me too" I said. Before I knew it, my lips met Rocky's. Feeling his soft lips against mine felt like a comfort to me.


	5. Chapter 5

It's pretty much official that me and Rocky are together. This is probably what happens when you have a close year-long friendship with a boy, but it was worth a friendship. We only told Marty, Clyde, Millie, and Sam, but we didn't tell George. I wouldn't even bother telling him. It turns out Sam, Millie, and Rocky want to call off the prank, but Marty refused. As of where I stand in this problem, I'm sort of on Marty's side. Part of me wants to call it off for Sam's sake, but the anger I've been holding all of these years makes me want to keep going. It's childish of me to hold a grudge against something that happened years ago, but the way George treated me left an emotional scar on my childhood that doesn't seem to go away.

We went back to the boat and continuing rowing through the river. Rocky suggested to Sam that he should try out the Stream Machine George gave to him. "Yeah, ok", George said cheerfully. He asked Clyde to hand him the water gun. "Alright, we must charge the propulsion system", he filled the water gun and started to squirt, "and then take aim and run a preliminary test. Fire! Fire Fire!. George started to quirt water at me and Rocky."Don't fucking squirt that thing at me again!", Rocky growled as he grabbed George's arm. I pulled Rocky away from him and there was an awkward silence.

Marty threw his cigarette into the river. "Hey, what do you say we play some Truth or Dare?", he asked. "Yeah, I love that game" George said happily. "Ok, then. Let's do it", Marty said. "Let's not. People's feelings always end up getting hurt when we play this game", said Millie. "God, Sam and Millie are a couple of wet pussies, aren't they?" George asked, laughing. Of course, none of us were laughing because he's not funny. I was as impatient and annoyed as Marty. "Clyde do you want to start?", Marty asked Clyde. "I don't know. I'm kind of with Sam and Millie on this one", Clyde replied.

George pointed at Sam, Clyde, and Millie one by one, "Pussy number one, Pussy number 2,Pussy number 3". "Go ahead, Clyde. Start the game", Millie said in a more serious tone. Ok, then. Rocky, truth or dare?", Clyde asked Rocky.

"Truth" said Rocky.

"Alright. I want you to tell us, in 20 words or more, what you were thinking the last time you beat off"

I turned to Rocky. He's probably going to say some old crush of his that I'm going to have a bad image of. "Ramona" he said. Now, I'm actually curious as to what he fantasizes about me. "But that's..that's not even 20 words. It's like two" said Clyde. Rocky explained, "Ok, I imagined she followed me into the locker room, went into the stall. She got on her knees. I sat on the toilet. That's 20". Not bad. Knowing he's been secretly in love with me for almost our entire friendship, it's understandable. "Ok, Rocky, it's your turn", said Marty.

"Ok, Sammy. Truth or dare?"

"Dare", said Sam.

"I dare you to French kiss Millie for ten seconds"

Millie blushed and I smiled at her, giving her a look, assuring her that she can do this. "it's ok", she said to him. They gave each other a peck, making us groan. "This is what I paid for? Come on! Come on!", Marty grabbed Sam and Millie's heads and pressed them together, making them kiss. We counted to ten until Marty broke them apart. "Yo, Rock", said George," I just had an amazing flash of your brother and Millie, all hot and bothered in bed". I cringed at his immature comment. "That's gross" said Rocky.

"Sammy, it's your turn", Marty said to Sam. "Wait, maybe we shouldn't call Sammy anymore. We should call him loverboy", George makes another immature stupid comment. "Ok, then Marty. Truth or dare?", Sam asked Marty.

"Dare"

"Alright. I dare you to pull down your pants and underwear, and show us that famous dick of yours for at least ten seconds"

Marty laughed,"Ten seconds, wow, you're a killer, Sam. Alright, I will do it because I am proud of my boys, but if I do, I don't want anyone else wimping out on their dares". "Let see the penis! Bring on the penis!", George eagerly said with joy in his voice that it was almost funny. "Alright, Millie, cover your eyes, Marty doesn't want to go to jail", Marty said after unbuckling his belt., "No cameras. Ready?". I jokingly covered Millie's eyes.

Marty pulled down his pants, revealing his penis. "Fire! Fire! Fire!" George squirted Marty's penis with the water gun. "Ok, Alright, that's enough you fucking asshole", Marty said to George, pulling up his pants. We were laughing, but George laughed the most. "It was as hairy as a chimp!", George laughed, "Oh, shit! It looked like a giant frog!"

"Alright, assholes, that was funny. That was pretty funny, douche bag" Marty said, smiling. As the laughter died down, George continued to joke around with Marty. "Ok, alright, have you out all of your stupid chuckles yet?", Marty asked, sarcastically.

"Have I gotten out all of my stupid chuckles yet? No!" George continued to laugh, not knowing that Marty was serious. "Alright, whenever you're done, let me know, because it's my turn next", Marty said. "Whenever you're done, let me know, because it's my turn next", George mocked him. Now, he's pushing it.

"What are you doing?"

"What are you doing?"

"Yeah, well, what are you doing? Stop imitating me"

"Stop imitating me"

"Enough is enough!'

"Enough is enough!"

George laughed, "Is that what you're dad says to you?"

The whole boat was silent. Marty's father killed himself years ago and we knew how sensitive Marty was about it. I stared at him in shock and I looked back at Marty to see what his reaction would be. "You don't know shit about my father", Marty said with venom in his voice, "If you ever say anything about my father again, I will kill you, do you understand?". George gave Marty a frightened look. "Marty.. I was just messing with you", George tried to apologize. "Ok, messing boy, I dare you to strip butt naked and jump in the river", Marty angrily ordered him. "Marty, leave alone" Clyde intervened. "I did my dare, now he does. Those are the rules, Clyde", Marty replied.

"Marty, chill out,ok? the games over" said Rocky.

The game'll be over in a minute! right after fat ass here takes his clothes off and gets in the bath"

"Chill out Marty, alright?", George stuttered, "Because you know what? I didn't even pick dare, alright? I picked truth"

"You want a truth? Ok, I'll give you a truth. The truth is, lard fart, we didn't invite you out here because we've been secretly in love with you all of these years"

"Marty, don't do this", Rocky spoke up. George may be a pain in the ass, but he was at least sorry for what he said. "We invited you here because you smacked Sammy boy right here in the cranium", Marty pointed to the bruise on the side of Sam's head, which was now fading. "Marty, stop", I spoke up. "So we came up with a plan to mess you up" he finished. "Is that true Sam?", George looked at Sam sadly. Sam looked at George with a guilty look on his face. "Yeah, but then we changed our minds because we liked you" Sam replied. "Wait..you tricked me?", George asked.

"Yes, we tricked you" Marty looked at him, "and yes all of these suckers change their minds, but I didn't change mine. I'm a man who likes to follow through his plans". "What have you been planning?" asked George. "We were planning on stripping you, throwing you in to the river, and making you run home naked", Sam replied.

"Ta-daa!" Marty called sarcastically. "It's not funny" Millie said. "Oh, it's super-super funny to me" Marty replied, dryly. George looked at me, knowing that I, of all people, would be a part of this. He also glanced at Rocky who was sitting close to me. It's clear George now knows that me and Rocky are dating, which made him more furious. "I'm sorry, George" Sam said meekly. "You're not sorry!", George growled at him. I could hear George breathe as if he was about to cry. "It isn't even your birthday?" he asked. "No" replied Sam. He angrily stood up and faced Sam. "You're a fucking lying son of a bitch, Sam, alright?", he yelled, and I hope you fucking go to hell!"

"Don't make things worse, George" Millie intervened.

"Shut the fuck up, Millie, you fucking stupid jap cunt!

"Sit down George, you're out of control", Clyde said.

"Shut the fuck up, Clyde! You faggot! Fucking skinny butt-munching faggot! I hate you, you know that? I really do because all you do is fucking prance around school talking about you're fucking faggoty fairy fathers. I'll tell you what! I don't want to hear about your fucking father and how their assholes work, alright? It makes me sick, and I fucking hope they fucking die of fag disease!"

I could see the hurt and shock in Clyde's face. My blood was boiling at way he talked to Clyde and Millie. "Yeah. And you?", George turned to me, "I started to like you at first, but now, I realized you're nothing, but a fucking slut faced bitch that just likes to be friends with other guys so you can fuck them". I grew more and more angry at his words. Rocky was also angry. "And speaking of dead fathers", George turned to Marty, "I just remembered why bone head, white trash, fucking donkey dick Marty got so fucking freaked when I started talking about his daddy. His Neanderthal drunk dad..put a gun to his mouth.. and splattered his brains all over the wall. You know, I almost forgot my mom told me that. She said 'his daddy splattered his brains all over the wall'. I thought it was sad at first, but now, I like it."

"His daddy splattered his brains all over the wall!" he chanted.

His daddy splattered his brains all over the wall!

 _His daddy splattered his brains all over the wall!_

"Shut the fuck up, George!" I yelled.

 _HIS DADDY SPLATTERED HIS BRAINS ALL OVER THE WALL!_

 _ **HIS DADDY SPLATTERED HIS BRAINS ALL OVER THE WALL!**_

 ** _ALL OVER THE WALL!_**

"Stop it, George!", yelled Millie.

 _ **ALL OVER THE WALL!**_

"No one talks to people like that, George", Clyde said.

 ** _HIS DADDY SPLATTERED HIS BRAINS ALL OVER THE WALL!_**

 ** _ALL OVER THE WALL!_**

 ** _ALL OVER THE WALL!_**

"SHUT THE FUCK UP GEORGE! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Rocky yelled as he slammed his hand against the boat. He chants grew louder and louder and louder as they ring in my ears.

 ** _ALL OVER THE WALL!_**

 ** _ALL OVER THE WALL!_**

 ** _ALL OVER THE WALL!_**

 ** _ALL OVER THE WALL!_**

"Shut up!" Rocky continued to yell. Marty then moved towards to George as he was about to charge towards him. Me, Clyde, and Rocky held him back. "Marty, stop it!", I yelled. Marty was a little too strong to hold back. "Marty! George!" Clyde shouted. I tried to get Marty away from George, but George kept yelling repeatedly at him,

 _ **ALL OVER THE WALL!**_

 _ **ALL OVER THE WALL!**_

 _ **ALL OVER THE WALL!**_

"Shut the fuck up!" I screamed as I pushed him into the water. I stood in shock as I watched George drowning in the river, still holding his video camera. "That's what happens when you fuck with Martini Blank!", Marty yelled once he moved to where George was standing, "Martini's Blank's friends backed him up. That's what friends do, fucko. That's why your in the water..because you've got none". I felt angry, but conflicted watching him drown helplessly in the water as all of us did.

Suddenly, he wasn't coming back up. All of us went in panic. "Shit, you guys, he's not coming back up!", Clyde yelled. I dove in to the water and continued to search for George with everyone else paddling the boat, following me in my direction.


	6. Chapter 6

What have I done?

I swam as much as I could while I was searching for George. Finally, I came across his limp body floating nearby. I swam towards George and grabbed him. "Help! Help! Guys, help now!" I called out. Everyone arrived on time and stopped the boat. They helped me settle George on the ground. Millie checked to see if he was breathing. "Oh shit" Millie started to do CPR. "Do you know what you're doing?", Rocky asked her. Millie began to do compressions while Clyde frantically called for help. "Help! Can anybody help us? Help!" Clyde called. What have I done? I watched as Millie continued to do CPR on George, desperately waiting for him to breathe. "One, two, three, four.."she repeatedly counted and blew into his mouth, "Come on. Wake up! wake up!". She slapped George repeatedly and continued to give him CPR. No. This can't be. This shouldn't be. She started to cry as she come to realize that it was too late.

"Wake up! Wake up wake up wake up!", Millie cried, pounding her fists on George's chest. Sam pulled her away from George. George was dead. And I killed him.

I got up to my feet and backed away from George's body, in disbelief of what I've done. I actually killed him. I felt my heart racing and my stomach as if it was twisting into knots. I shook my head and cried every curse word in the book. My breathes soon turned into hyperventilating. My hands clinged to my hair as I couldn't get myself to breathe. "Ramona, Ramona.." Rocky rushed towards me and grabbed my shoulders, "Ramona, look at me". I looked at him through my teary eyes. "Look at me, just breathe, ok? Breathe", Rocky softly coached me into breaths. I carefully followed Rocky as he tried getting me to inhale and exhale. My breathing started to slow down and Rocky pulled me in to his arms. Then, we sat in silence for a while.

We all stood over George's body. It was dirty and more pale than before. I saw a bloody gash in his head where he must've hit his head. "What if we say we were playing Truth or Dare and we dared him to jump in the water, and he did and he drowned?" Sam asked. Marty started to trudge th rough the shallow water. " 'The hell are you doing?", Rocky asked him. "I'm looking for his fucking video camera", replied Marty, "If it gets found, everyone's going to find out what we did". "Everyone's going to find out what we did regardless if the video camera gets found, Marty", said Rocky.

"Not if we want them to" Marty said.

"Are you joking? Look, this was a prank that went wrong. We can come completely clean", Clyde said. "No one's got tons of sympathy for guys who throw fat kids in the river. alright? We're all screwed". "What did you think was going to happen, Marty?", Sam asked him sarcastically, "Did you think Superman was going to turn back time?".

"No. I don't think Superman's going to turn back time", Marty replied dryly, "I think we got to bury the body". We all hesitated. Burying his body still wouldn't cover anything because the authorities will look for it.

"Rock, if we bury the body, it's going to look like we did it on purpose" said Clyde.

"If we bury the body, we won't look like anything", Marty argued, "Out of sight, out of mind".

"Well, maybe out of your mind, you stupid fuck"

Marty walked closer to him, about to make a comeback, but backed away, "Look, we just committed a major fucking crime and if anyone cracks, we're all gonna be screwed".

"This was an accident. Kids like us have accidents all the time"

"This wasn't just an accident! We schemed this from the beginning"

"Alright, we schemed. No one has to no that!"

Marty turned to us, shaking his head. "They're gonna figure it out" he said, "Someone's bound to ask a million questions, put Sammy boy in a lie detector and Ramona in jail".

"The idea of bury the body is nuts"

"Going to jail and getting raped for the rest of your cute little fucking lives is nuts" Marty argued. The lump in my throat grew bigger at thought of paying the consequences. Worst, the thought of my parents finding out. "You're nuts" said Clyde, "We're just going to pretend like we're all innocent".

Marty abruptly grabs Clyde by his shirt and pushes him to the ground. When me and Rocky tried to break it up, Marty pushed Rocky to the ground and I helped him up. "If you've got a better idea, then you better spit it out because no one else does" Marty said to him. "Marty, come on" Millie said. Marty let go of Clyde and backed away from him. "You always gotta go with the best idea you've got" he said, "otherwise you're just left laying around not knowing what to do". Then, we all decided it's best to bury George's body.

We followed Marty and Clyde as they carried George's body somewhere deep in to the woods. Once they put the body on the ground, we all sat in a circle. Marty pulled out George's pocket knife. It's kind of not surprising that Marty took that from George's pocket. "It's time to make a pact", Marty sighed. Marty cut his finger and gave it to Rocky, who cut his finger, and it went around the circle. When it stopped at Millie, she cautiously looked at the knife and said, "I can't do it. It's not safe". I took the risk of taking the pocket knife and winced as I cut my finger.

* * *

We started to dug through the dirt quickly to bury George, but for some reason, I stopped. Everything was going through my head- all of the anger I had for George still lingers in my mind for what he said about us. How could I let this happen? I just wanted to do something harmless, but vengeful enough to get him to stay away from Sam. I never meant to physically harm him. I heard a noise from where Millie was sitting. She was cutting into a snail. I walked over to her and sat next to her. She still looked at the snail with fear and frustration in her eyes. I brought her in for a hug and she hugged me back in return. This was the biggest mistake we ever made, even bringing Millie with us.


End file.
